


Angus Needs Some New Clothes

by BlueElectricFish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Gen, angus is going through puberty, dads taako and magnus, implied trans!magnus, merle is technically in this too, set before refuge probably, taako is an anxious parent, trans!angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/BlueElectricFish
Summary: Angus asks Taako a favor but maybe Taako's style choices aren't quite what he's looking for.Alternatively: Taako has forgotten some really important life experiences that make it easy to be understanding in These Situations.





	Angus Needs Some New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really digging the Taako & Angus dynamic lately, hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> (unbeta-ed, tho I did go through and edit for tense consistency)

Taako was pondering his magic boy. He was sitting in his room, where it's dark and maybe a little bit messy, with his head thrown backwards upside down off the edge of his bed. 

This was what meditation looks like when he doesn't really want to rest. He doesn’t want to rest because something was eating at him, something like a rock in his stomach and an ache in his heart. His head is spinning. 

Something is wrong with Angus. 

He only noticed for the first time today and his mind is reeling backwards to find more instances of it. They had been in the cafeteria and Taako was in such a good mood. Angus had thrown some serious shade and Taako was ecstatic with pride. He had clapped his hand right down on his boy's head and grinned. 

"I'm so proud of my little Agnes!" and, with his hand on Angus's head Taako could feel the incredibly slight flinch. 

Was it the pride? No. It was something different, something familiar, something nameless that was right there like a sock in Taako's mouth. He closed his eyes and dug through his memories. 

After hours of thought the rock in Taako's stomach is twice the size it had been. He had realized what had done it, it was the name Agnes. Taako wondered if it was because maybe Angus knew an Agnes. Or maybe it was that he didn't like being called the wrong name. No, couldn't be that, Taako was infamous for nicknames, and Mango, D'Jangus, and Angel all seem to fly perfectly fine. Something about the name Agnes. 

He didn't know what to do but now he's on high alert. 

\-- 

It's weeks later and Angus came up to him awkwardly. 

"Excuse me, sir," Angus said. Taako peered up from the necklace he'd been fiddling with. 

"What's up bubaleh?" He set down the pendant and scoots over a little on the couch, patting the cushion on his left. Angus sat down stiffly. 

"I don't mean to impose, sir, but I was wondering if you would be able to help me." Angus was fiddling with his fingers. Taako's ears perked up. 

"What's the sitch, boo, need someone to finally redo that drab wardrobe of yours?" Taako waited patiently for Angus to ask to be taught how to cast knock or, Istus forbid, how to cook. His ears twitched. Angus sat quietly for a moment, a blush darkening his cheeks. 

"Well, actually -" and Angus cut himself off when Merle walked by grumpily. Taako's eyes lit up in understanding. 

"No shit! Merle! Boy wonder here is gonna let me Tan France his whole situation!" Taako shouted. Merle grumbled something and walked away. Taako grinned. Angus rolled his eyes and smiled despite himself. 

"Sir, I would really appreciate it if you would help me buy new clothes. I am a growing boy you see and therefore my old clothes no longer fit." Taako's eyes widened and he clasped his hands over Angus's. 

"Angus, my man, you have never made me happier than you are right now. I'm gonna get you all dolled up, make my magic boy truly beautiful. Glitter! Pizaz! Glamour! Dignity! Angel, you're going to be the absolute prettiest detective!" Taako grinned. 

Angus turned his face away, "maybe I should ask Magnus." Taako's smile fell. The rock in the pit of his stomach suddenly seemed daunting. He had a feeling like he had done something bad and he couldn't put a finger on it. 

"Y-you can't just take this great gift away from me!" Taako said, trying to maintain composure when all he really wanted to do was apologize for whatever it was he had done wrong. Angus grimaced. 

"I don't really want to look pretty, sir," Angus said quietly, “I don’t want to look like a girl.” Taako frowned. Okay, pretty is bad, Agnes is bad. Taako's mind was spinning a mile a minute. Dots were connecting. 

"There's nothing wrong with being a little feminine," Taako said, looking down at his own skirt he was wearing. Angus gaped at him, hands clenched. And then, shockingly, he stood and walked out of the room. 

Taako felt like he was going to vomit. 

Taako knew that his response was wrong when he said it. But he couldn't figure out why. His mind said one thing, that Angus's aversion to femininity was sexist and toxic and probably drawn from his real family, but at the same time Taako's heart told him that he shouldn't be mad at Angus, but at himself for making Angus uncomfortable. 

Taako didn't know what to do. 

Magnus came home later that night, Taako was still sitting on the couch in the living room fiddling with his necklace absently. Frowning a hole into it. Angus had shut himself in his own bedroom 

"Sup?" Magnus asked, throwing his shield down and peeling off his boots. Taako shrugged. 

"Angus is mad at me," Taako mumbled a little too honestly. 

"Aw what did u do to Ango?" Magnus said, squinting a little. Taako shrugged. 

"Ask him, I can't figure it out," he sighed. Magnus nodded and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. Taako heard him knock on the door, heard it swing open and turned his head to watch Magnus disappear into the room. Something gnawed at Taako's stomach. The rock had hatched into a little gremlin. 

He couldn't hear them, and he wanted to cast clairvoyance and just hear what their saying but he knows that he doesn't have any right to their conversation. 

So he sat and wound wire around a gemstone he found lying around and inspected one of his necklace chains for kinks. 

It feels like hours before Magnus had come back out of Angus's room and sat down next to Taako. 

"He's not mad at you," Magnus said quietly, "he really wants to go shopping with you." Taako's ears turned a little. 

"Really?" He asked, whispering. Magnus nodded. 

"Yeah. He's just sensitive, about his body. He's only 10, he's allowed to be nervous about, you know, changes," Magnus shrugged, "just be mindful I guess." Taako stared at the necklace in his hands and nodded. 

"Cool." He said, clasping the chain around his neck, "is my magic boy sleeping?" Magnus shook his head. 

Taako stomped off then to see his boy, stopping by a bookshelf in the living room to grab a copy of Caleb Cleveland to read to Angus.  
   
Angus was standing in front of his mirror with a frown on his face. He was poking at his stomach, and then at his chest. Taako frowned. 

"What's the sitch, bubaleh?" Angus spun around. 

"Sir! Please don't sneak!" He shouted, clutching his heart. Taako pushed down the urge to laugh. 

"Have a good talk with Maggie?" The elf asked. Angus shrugged. 

"I guess." 

"Ango," Taako said, "you know I love you, right?" Taako stared at the ground, ears turned back. He could feel Angus staring. 

"Sir-" 

"No, seriously, I think of you as like, my kid and if I say something that upsets you I need to be able to count on you to tell me, so I don't do it again." 

"I understand that you just goof, sir," Angus said, face bright red. 

"Angus," Taako frowned, "there's a difference between goofs and things that actually upset you." Angus sniffled, turning to sit on the bed. Taako followed him and sat down. 

"Taako, sir, do you really think of me as your kid?" Angus's eyes were avoiding him. Taako nodded. 

"Bubaleh, you're my beautiful magic boy, the best boy I could have asked for." And he leaned towards Angus and wrapped his arm around him. Angus sniffled. 

"Thanks, dad," and he closed his eyes against Taako. Taako squeezed harder, staring out across the room. 

He fell asleep like that, holding Angus. Angus's glasses squashed against Taako's chest. 

\-- 

They went shopping on Saturday, Taako took Angus to some shops around Neverwinter, trying to pick out clothes. 

"I've never been clothes shopping before, sir," Angus said, holding up a light blue dress shirt. Taako shook his head. 

"That's boring. And what do you mean, you have clothes don't you?" Taako squinted. 

"Well yes, of course but they're all, uh, my big brother's... hand-me-downs!" Angus hung the shirt back up on the rack. Taako didn't bother address the obvious lie, though the gremlin in his stomach scratched at him. Taako pointed at a plaid shirt, button down and brightly colored. 

"That is at least not boring," he said, smiling. Angus looked it over. 

"It's nice sir," he said quietly. 

"Well, grab it, you can try it on. I'll wander around and pick up some clothes, and you should wander around and pick up some clothes and then we will start the fashion show montage," and with that Taako turned around and walked off, leaving Angus in the middle of Fantasy Target by himself. 

 

Angus met Taako by the changing rooms. Taako was holding an abundance of children's clothing, and he handed one to Angus to try on first. A green, lightly floral dress. It's pretty, it's simple, it's got the sort of earthy polite vibe that Angus adores. Taako watches with a smile as Angus looks the dress over. He had tried really hard, to curb his enthusiasm, picking clothes that were more simple and mature. Angus wants to be respected, he wants to look grown up, this dress was perfect. Angus frowned though, the dress slid from his hands onto the ground. 

"I'm not a girl," Angus said bitterly, his face turning red. Taako squinted at him. 

"I never said you were, bubaleh," Taako frowned, "not that there's anything wrong with being a girl. Just like there's nothing wrong about a boy wearing a dress." Taako looked down at his own dress pointedly.  
   
But, that wasn’t good enough, Angus kicked the dress and tears were coming out of his eyes now.  
   
“I don't want to wear a dress! I'm not a girl and you can't make me! I hate you!” He stomped and huffed and walked into a dressing room slamming the door.  
   
The dressing room attendant gave Taako an odd look. A woman walked out of one of the rooms and patted Taako’s shoulder.  
   
“No worries dear, my daughter was the same way at that age,” the woman tutted, “you just have to let her wear what she wants. Some girls just don't care for dresses, it's okay not to want to.”  
   
Taako stared at her, gaping. And then he looked back at the dressing room. He could hear Angus crying, choking sobs from inside.  
   
Fuck.  
   
Taako walked up to the stall door and tapped lightly. The sobs were thick and watery, and Taako was struck with how young this boy was, too young to even hold back his emotions, to think about why he might need to. 

“Bubaleh, let me in.”  
   
“No.” Angus hiccupped softly from inside.  
   
Taako sighed and cast knock, opening the door slowly. Angus was muttering to himself and Taako’s stomach clenched.  
   
“I’m not a girl, I’m not a girl, I’m not a girl,” he hiccupped. Taako sat down on the little cushioned stool next to him.  
   
“Bubaleh, I know you’re not a girl. You’re a wonderful magic detective boy, and you’re growing up and things are difficult.” Taako looked him over, “you can talk to me to you know that?” Angus shook his head.  
   
“No, I hate you,” Angus mumbled into his arms. Taako frowned.  
   
“Alright, well come on, you can hate me at home,” Taako reached out his hand. Angus frowned at it.  
   
“I don’t want to go with you, I want Magnus,” Angus huffed. Taako’s stomach flipped.  
   
“Nah, Maggie is busy with Carey, come on or I’ll have to levitate you into the sky and then you’ll be a flying boy detective. Angus laughed despite himself and stood, tears still staining his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot and his face beat red. Taako grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
   
“I still hate you,” Angus said, though Taako could tell his resolve was crumbling. Like most children’s temper tantrums, Angus would get tired of being mad and want to move on to pretend that the whole situation had never happened.  
   
“Hate me over some blueberry muffins,” Taako said, loading up the clothes off the ground and walking off to the check out, Angus’s hand firmly in his. He was going to have a fashion montage, even if he had to transmute the clothes to full size himself. Angus started dozing asleep on his feet in the checkout line and Taako lifted him up to his hip, carrying him out. He waited in the parking lot for an orb.  
   
When Angus woke up Taako had baked about six dozen muffin and piled more and more blankets onto the sleeping boy every time he glanced over at him. His hands were shaking. The last thing that Taako was good at was emotional talks. The last thing Taako really wanted to do was an emotional heart to heart with the ten-year-old. Taako stared at him over the edge of the mixer in front of him. Angus was blinking his eyes open, looking around from under the mound of pillows and blankets piled on top of him.  
   
“Dad?” Angus said blearily, then he sat up, “Taako? Sir? Where are my glasses?” Taako grabbed the frames from the counter and rushed over to the couch.  
   
“Here, Ango,” he handed them over, “when you’re ready why don’t we talk over muffins.” Angus stared at him with a frown.  
   
“I want blueberry and chocolate chip.” He said. Taako nodded and stood up, heading back to his mixing bowl. He grabbed two cooled muffins from the rack and walked back over to Angus.  
   
“Here you go, homie,” Taako handed them over. Angus held them carefully.  
   
“My parents didn’t let me wear pants, growing up,” Angus said quietly, “I had to wear skirts and dresses and tights and mary janes.” Angus spoke into his chest quietly. Taako sat back down next to him, wrapping an arm around his side.  
   
“I would never make you wear something you don’t want. I can understand why I made you uncomfortable, boo,” Taako sighed, “and of course you wanted to talk to Magnus. I feel so stupid.” Angus closed his eyes and pulled off a small piece of the muffin.  
   
“You know then? Did Magnus tell you?” Angus asked, his body tightened. Taako shook his head.  
   
“Nah. Cha boy Taako got there on his own,” Taako shook his head, “well actually this woman commented on our conversation and I had an ah-ha moment.” Angus grumbled.  
   
“I didn’t want anyone to know,” Angus said, “I didn’t want you to see me differently.” Taako felt his heart clench, the idea that his boy thought that he might not accept him, might change how he felt, that his boy didn’t trust him like that.  
   
“Ango,” Taako said, “you’re my son, I love you so much no matter what, and nothing you do or say or are could ever change that. I want you to feel comfortable with me, I want to be able to help you when you feel down or nervous or uncomfortable.” Taako squeezed his arm, pulling Angus closer to him.  
   
“Thanks, Taako, sir,” Angus said with a sniffle, “I’ve just been very stressed, being a very young boy and growing up things about me are… changing. “  
   
“Ah, bubaleh, that’s not something that a little magic can’t fix you know?” Taako said, loosening his grip to turn his head towards the detective.  
   
“What?”  
   
“Sure, I mean a little transmutation magic and boom, no more puberty,” Taako was saying it before he even thought it, like it was easy to say, like it was something he had said before. He frowned. He knew it was true, but he couldn’t think why he knew it was true. He conjured up the spell in his mind trying to remember ever having to use it. His mind hurt, and he gave up. Angus was shoving muffin in his mouth.  
   
“Really sir? Is it easy? Does it hurt? Can we do it now? Will it work forever?” Angus turned to him, gesturing excitedly. Taako rolled his eyes.  
   
“Not right now, homie, you have a fashion show to put on,” Taako racked his brain for spell components, nothing he couldn’t get or get Magnus to pick up for him, “we’ll do it as soon as possible, I promise. Gotta get the goods first.”  
   
“Fashion show?” Angus asked quietly.  
   
“Oh yeah, me and Mags gotta see what clothes you picked out,” Taako laughed, “I put everything in your room, so just pick what you want and put the rest back in the bag.”  Angus nodded.  
   
“No dresses?”  
   
“No dresses, bubaleh,” Taako grinned, “go find Magnus and tell him that we have muffins.” Angus nodded and hopped off and away.  
   
(Not too many months later when Taako finds himself in a secret room behind Lucretia’s office, his head filling with memories, he’ll remember performing a dangerous transmutation spell on Lup when they were about 50 years old. He’ll remember all her tells for when she felt uncomfortable, and he’ll remember Magnus coming out to him for the first time. He’ll remember things that make all the other puzzle pieces add up. If he hates himself a little bit more for how he handled the whole thing, for how stilted he was during it he doesn’t let it show. And when he hands his magic boy the sheriff’s badge all he’ll be able to think is how proud he is of his boy.)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a companion piece of Magnus and Angus's conversation.
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @ mangoburnsiides
> 
> let me know how I did
> 
>  
> 
> [the dress](https://www.target.com/p/girls-front-tie-short-sleeve-dress-art-class-153/-/A-53518199)


End file.
